tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karai
Karai, aka Miwa, is the 16-year-old former, daughter of the Shredder in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is portrayed as a master Kunoichi and is also the biological daughter of Splinter. She made her debut appearance in the episode "New Girl In Town".She turns in into a Mutant Snake in "Vengeance is Mine" Appearance ' As a human:' Karai is Donatello's height (approximately) and is quite slender. She has short, dark black hair with a large portion of it dyed blond in the back. She wears bright red eyeliner over the tips of her eyebrows, and often wears a distinctive black and silver armored ninja outfit. When she chose not to wear her ordinary outfit, however, she instead wore a brown biker jacket with metal studs all over it. She also wore blue jeans. As a mutant: She is a two armed white and purple serpent with green eyes, snake heads that replace her hands, and her armor has become infused with her skin. Personality Unlike her previous incarnations, Karai is portrayed as a rebellious teenager. She always seems to enjoy having the freedom to make her own mistakes and cause trouble. Karai can be serious when needed to be and occasionally chooses to know what is going on in her surroundings before making a move that she herself or her former clan would later regret. This can be noted numerous times, such as when she encountered the Kraang and decided to work briefly alongside the Turtles to slay several of the robots. She has now discovered the truth about her real family and she has apparently 'changed sides'.'' '' Karai also seems to have a soft spot for those who have lost a mother, as seen in "Karai's Vendetta", where she hesitated to harm April when the latter leaked that she lost her own mother. Even when she believed Shredder was her father, she rarely wanted to harm anyone; she was simply Shredder's puppet, but she had no clue. Karai/Miwa seems to be strong, rebellious and fearless, but she is actually quite kind and heart-broken. After being turn into a snake mutant, Karai becomes feral and predatory, but retains enough of her personality to briefly recognize Splinter and to say his name. History Karai is the biological daughter of Splinter and Tang Shen, named Miwa. The family once lived in complete harmony until Oroku Saki ("The Shredder") made an attack on their home in the middle of the night and sought to battle Splinter to the death. Some flaming candles were struck with a clawed-weapon and the fight caused a fire to break out, killing Tang Shen in the process. Splinter had thought Miwa had died in the fire as well, but unkbeknownst to him, for revenge purposes, Shredder had kidnapped her, feeling he should take something from his former friend since he took something from him; the love of Tang Shen. Since then, Shredder had renamed her Karai, raised her as his very own daughter, trained her in the ways of Ninjitsu, and fed her tons of lies about what happened to Tang Shen. Presumably, one of these lies was that he and Tang Shen were the ones together and that it was Splinter who caused the immense fire. Powers and Abilities As a human, her skills as a Kunoichi were very formidable, as she was easily able to take on Leonardo one-on-one or all four of the turtles at once, which can be seen in Enemy of My Enemy. Her primary weapon of choice was a Tanto, which is a short and sharp Japanese blade. As a mutant serpent, she has incredibly fast reflexes, an amazingly strong tail that can be used for whipping, constricting and/or smothering, along with the ability to spit blinding venom whenever she is angered. She is also shown to be able to morph between her human and mutant form, yet, even as a 'human', a few of her snake features can still be noticed. Interactions With Other Characters Karai (Character Interactions) Episodes Appeared In *New Girl In Town (debut) *The Alien Agenda *Enemy Of My Enemy *Karai's Vendetta *Showdown *The Mutation Situation (cameo, non-speaking role) *Follow The Leader *Mikey Gets Shellacne *Target: April O'Neil *Wormquake! * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (cameo, non-speaking role) * Vengeance is Mine (mutates in this episode) Gallery See Karai/Gallery Quotes *''(to Leo) "You're adorable. Stupid but adorable."'' *''"This is fun." *"I like your brother, Leo -- he's almost as entertaining as you."'' *''Karai: "What happens when I do this?" Raph: "NO!" Leo: "Don't do that!" Kraang: "A highly undesirable outcome." Karai: "Well now I've gotta."'' *''Leo: "I trusted you!" Karai: "I know! That's messed up, right?!?"'' *''Raph: "She's bad news!" Leo: "No she's not!" Karai: "Yeah. I am."'' *''(After being told that the Kraang are quite dangerous) "I like 'em already."'' *''"Booyakasha?? What does that even mean?"'' *''(referring to the Shredder) "He drives me crazy, because he is my father!"'' *''(wanting to know facts about the Kraang invasion) "Aw come on, why can't you let me in on the fun?"'' *''"Not bad."'' *''"Sayonara."'' *''"I trusted you, Leo - I thought you were my friend! I thought you were better than that!"'' *''"You really know how to make a girl feel welcome."'' *''(to April directly) "A Tessen...Beautiful, unassuming, but suprisingly powerful...In the right hands."'' *''"So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything?"'' *''"My name's Harmony."'' *''"Guess I struck a nerve?"'' *''"This should be entertaining."'' *''"I understand...father."'' *''(referring to the Kraang) "They do not talk much outside their little houses."'' *''(to April) "What makes you so special? You are the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by Mutants, and currently being trained by a great ninja master. Why?"'' *''Karai: "That's all he talks about; Revenge, revenge, revenge. Vendetta. Vendetta" Leo: "SO - I take it you don't approve?" Karai: "No, I'm cool with it, I'm just saying - he needs a good hobby."'' *''(to April) "Hey there, princess. Miss me?"'' *''"I believe you Leonardo, I believe that Splinter is my true father"'' * "Father....What have I done??" * (To Fishface) "Well if it isn't the sushi I ordered." * "This isnt over, Tiger Claw." Trivia *Shredder had lied to her stating that it was ''Splinter who killed Tang Shen and Shredder saved her life, when in reality he is simply using her as a tool to kill Hamato Yoshi. However, she is the only thing he does care about. *It is revealed in 'Showdown' that Karai is really Miwa, Splinter's daughter, officially showing the connection between the two in more detail. Though there were several hints that showed that she was indeed Miwa, as seen in her reaction with Shredder as he said, "Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me...to us?" (''quote from' The Alien Agenda). *She has a torn picture of her Mother that she stares at frequently, implying that she has a deep longing to be with her Mother. *She mutated into a three-headed snake in 'Vengeance is Mine, however, she can convert into her human form, because the serpent mutagen was hinted with Retromutagen. *It is unknown if Mikey will give Karai a new name due to her being a mutant. (Possibly that he might named her Scale Tail.) *Her mutant form looks like another TMNT character called Scale Tail. *Her Action Figure will come out this Fall Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Good Girls Category:Kunouichi Category:Swordsmen Category:Fan of Splinter Category:Heroes Category:Other Category:Mutants Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:Nonmutants Category:The Foot Clan Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Bad Girls Category:Swordswomen Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Alive Category:Neutral Category:The Manipulated Category:Family to the turtles Category:Hostages Category:Former Villians Category:Fan of Leonardo Category:Neutral Mutants Category:Stuff Mikey did not name Category:Daughters Category:The Turtles Category:The Turtle Category:Good Mutants